dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronwen Mantel
|birthplace = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Producer Writer |areas_active = Montreal |active = 1973-present |status = Active }}Bronwen Mantel (born October 29, 1948) is a Canadian actress. Mantel has appeared in numerous movies and has done extensive voice acting in animated films and television series. Biography Bronwen Mantel’s first introduction to the stage was in a ballet production of Pinnochio. Her talent and passion for ballet lead to an audition and acceptance as a student at the National Ballet School of Canada by Celia Franca, herself. Unfortunately a tragic car accident curtailed her ballet ambitions but her dance training allowed her to finance university fees by regular appearances on the Radio Canada series Les Couches-Tards. In the summer she was a chorus girl in a Las Vegas type cabaret which had club dates in Ontario and Quebec. It was while at Bishop’s University that her unquelled love of theatre was replenished by her roles such as Kate in Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew, Androgyno in Jonson’s Volpone, frau burgenmeister in Durenmatt’s The Visit and Eleanor in The Lion in Winter. She was one of the founders of a summer theatre in Quebec City that catered to American tourists with productions such as Jules Feiffer’s Feiffer's People and Nicols' A Day in the Death of Joe Egg. After graduating with a Theatre Arts degree, she was cast in her first film role opposite Tom Berenger in In Praise of Older Woman. This was followed with television roles in Cook and Peary: The Race to the Pole with Richard Chamberlain. She played Iris in the The Hitchhiker episode And If We Dream, Sarah Watts in Alvin Rakoff's City on Fire and Mrs. Ramble, the amorous high school teacher in the teen comedy Hog Wild. She was nominated for an Actra Earle Grey Award and Best Actress Genie in 1980 for John N. Smith's short feature Revolution's Orphans, though Rudi Lipp, her costar won the Best Actor award. While working in New York in 1982, she was tapped to work in Walter Grauman's CBS Movie of the Week film Illusions with Karen Valentine. She returned to Canada in 1984 for a film role opposite Keifer Sutherland in Crazy Moon and traveled to the UK to make Voices with Jeremy Northam. In 2003, Mathieu Kassovitz asked her to play Irene Vickers, director of a Women's Penetentiary opposite Halle Berry, Robert Downey Jr. and Penelope Cruz in his mystery film Gothika. She followed that with the role of Greta Bowie in the Columbia Pictures production Secret Window with Johnny Depp. In between films she nourishes her theatre appetite with roles such as Ruth in Alan Ayckbourn's Don't Start Without Me, Mary in Vanities, the Yellow Peril in DA, Alice More in A Man for All Seasons, Heidi in The Heidi Chronicles, Ginny in Relatively Speaking, Mrs. Prentice in the Just for Laughs Production of Joe Orton's What the Butler Saw, May in The Affections of May and Dr. Vivian Bearing in Wit. On French television she has been seen in the tele-roman comedy Quatre et Moi, Diva in Bouscotte and was a regular on the educational series Excuse My French. She was the female host on the CTV Champlain series, Mr. Chips. Bronwen is a regular voice actress in dubbing animation and original voice productions and was celebrated for her work in the acclaimed children’s series Arthur by receiving a Day Time Emmy for her role as Mrs. Sarah MacGrady in 1998. On her return from New York in 1984, she started her own communications company, Les Creations B. Mantel Inc and has partnered with Bell Canada, Air Canada, McGill, Via Rail and the McCord Museum on a wide variety of corporate films until 1999. She currently lives in Westmount, Quebec and was one of the competitive swimmers that helped the Westmount Y Team win the 2009 Quebec Provincial Masters Championship.Bronwen Mantel >> Biography (archived 08-July-2011) Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bobobobs'' (1988-1989) - Aunt Agatha, Nurse Mimi *''Diplodos'' (1988) - Additional Voices *''Tommy & Oscar'' (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Bob in the Bottle'' (1969-1970) - Additional Voices *''Pinocchio: The Series'' (1972) - Additional Voices *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' (1984-1985) - Pamie Penguin, Miss Lewis *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986-1987) - Good Witch of the North, Princess Lulu *''Christopher Columbus'' (1990-1991) - Felipa *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1991) - Carla, Junior, Additional Voices References External Links *Bronwen Mantel at the Internet Movie Database *Bronwen Mantel at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Montreal-Based Voice Actors